


ErrorDream Week 2019

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Confused and obvious crush, Crush, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Guilt, Happy Ending, Insomnia, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Rare Pair, Self Confidence Issues, Temporarily Unrequited Love, but the enemy part is kind of already over., dream sans - Freeform, each chapter is related but there is time gapes, error, forced destroyer, jealous dream, sfw...maybe, stressed out Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Errordream week is here! So this will be short but follow a string of oneshots that show the development of Dream and Error's relationship from enemies to lovers.Not doing the last two days.After Error's true nature had been revealed, Dream takes an interest in Error. Dream was supposed to be a good guy and yet he let his actions be ruled by someone else. Now overcome with guilt and something new, Dream wants to make amends. Once enemies, Dream and Error begin to learn they may not be so different after all





	1. Feeling

The dark sanses and light sanses had come together to discuss what they were going to do about their rapidly decaying multiverse. Dream was in charge of for seeing over the light Sanses during this meeting. A job that would normally go to the Creator, Ink. However, the monsters of the multiverse weren’t very trusting of Ink.

 

Sipping on some homemade punch, Dream eyed Error from the corner of his eye socket. The entire night, Dream kept finding his eyesight drawn to the former enemy. It may be viewed as creepy. But ever since the reveal of the balance, Dream couldn’t help but view the forced destroyer in a new light. 

 

Error was similar to Dream’s brother, he wasn’t naturally a bad guy. Error was a part of the balance that many people despise. Dream could still remember how the villagers had hated his brother for something he didn’t choose. 

 

Now, Error had forced into that role and everyone didn’t even ask him. Everyone just assumed and hated the dark skeleton without question. They all followed Ink’s lead without a second thought. They ate right out of Ink’s hand. Despite Dream knowing that bad guys weren’t born, they were made. They were  _ created… _

Error wasn’t even resentful against the light Sanses. He was wary and didn’t go near the ones that hurt him or the ones he didn’t trust. Which didn’t surprise the golden skeleton at all... 

 

What did surprise Dream is that Error didn’t seem to have much trouble with Dream. Error seemed less wary around him. Still cautious a tad bit, but Error had no problem approaching Dream.

 

It wasn’t right, Error shouldn’t trust him. Not after everything. 

 

Dream lowered his cherry drink, swallowing as he averted his eyelights from the other. Guilt and something...foreign circling in his apple shaped soul. Pity? No, it didn’t feel quite like a negative emotion. At least, didn’t feel as negative as the guilt that weighed his soul down like an anchor.

 

Ink may have been wrong, but Dream was not innocent in the matter. He knew how there was a balance in place for everything. Yet, he sided with Ink without wandering about Error’s role in the balance. Never asking why there was a balance or why no one ever seemed to know more than what Ink did. Even then, Ink’s knowledge had been flawed in many areas. 

 

Dream should have known better. He should have! Dream was the guardian of positivity, he saw similar scenarios play out before. Why was he so blind? 

 

“ **You okay?** ” Dream jumped, head looking up and locking on multicolored eyesockets that belonged to Error. 

 

Dream swallowed, nodding his head quickly. “Yeah…” His voice was quiet compared to the ongoing hollering between the dark Sanses and Light Sanses. 

  
Error raised an eyebrow bone, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his new jacket.  _ (One Dream recognizes as something that Blue had bought for the destroyer)  _ Clearly, not buying what Dream was saying. 

 

**“I’ve been around long before Dreamtale was an idea in Inky’s mind,** ” Error reminded, making Dream give the other a ‘so what?’ expression. His eyebrow bones furrowed together as Dream shifted on his feet. “ **So, I know when someone is lying or upset,”**

 

“I’m the guardian of positivity-”

 

“ **Congrats,”** Error gave a fake smile, eyesockets abnormally large in mock happiness. **“-and I’m the destroyer.”** Error’s smile fell. Skull returning to its normal bored expression. **“Dream, If we were only what our titles were, we wouldn’t be here,”**

 

Error crossed his arms, eyesockets leveling with Dream. Making the other squirm under those multi-colored eyelights.  **“Now, what is wrong?”**

Swallowing the collecting magic in his mouth, Dream sighed. “I didn’t see that,” Dream started, averting his eyelights to the side. “I didn’t stop and ask  _ you _ why you destroyed,” Dream admitted. “I let Ink do what he wanted without thinking ‘why?’.” 

  
Error snorted,  **“Ink would have done whatever whether you asked or not,”** Dream frowned, his hand clenching the glass in his hand. 

  
Dream looked back to Error, almost curling in on himself as he spoke. “I could have at least tr-”

 

Error shook his head. **“Even if you did, Ink would have assumed we brainwashed you and turned everyone against you,”** Dream wanted to believe Error was exaggerating...but they had done that Blue. They were really a bunch of assholes, weren’t they?  **“Ink can’t see his wrongdoings and that’s not your fault. He was the** **_‘good’_ ** **guy,”**

 

Dream opened his mouth to try and protest when Error held up his hand. “ **Don’t** ,” Dream stopped and stared at Error. “ **Don’t feel guilty. Don’t feel bad for what happened.** ” Error looked around himself. Dream’s soul stopped beating when a small quirk of a smile appeared on Error’s skull before their eyelights meet again. “ **The balance is fixable. We can all start over from here** .”

 

Error held out his hand to Dream. Dream looked to the hand and back to that  _ breathtaking _ smile. Dream reached out his hand, hesitantly shaking the hand. A tingle running across his spine. 

 

A blush spreading across his skull, Dream quickly pulled his hand away. Clearing his throat as he took a sip from the drink. Error smirked from the reaction, hand falling back to his side as he looked around. 

 

Once his soul slowed down, Dream looked back to Error. However, once their eyelights meet again, his soul sped up out of control. That unknown feeling spurring around in his soul like a racing car that spun out of control. Dream barely found his voice to utter out, “I think… I’d like that,” 

 

The foreign feeling growing stronger with every second. 


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream deals with everyone, has a anxiety attack and bails. Error finds him and consoles him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANXIETY warning! Kind of self-loathing! Stress and temptation to smoke cigarettes!

_“Dream!”_

 

_“When can we-?”_

 

_“Dream-”_

 

_“Can we-?”_

 

Dream had his hand raised, trying to quiet the skeletons around them. Error had started destroying some copies, to make room in the multiverse. Something they all agreed on. Combine many of the au’s and destroy the leftovers.

 

It was a solid plan, but understandably many of the copies themselves were not happy about losing their homes. Now they were expressing their doubts and fears to Dream…

 

_All_

_At_

_Once…_

 

Dream felt like a deer caught, surrounded by hunters with perfect aim, flashlights blaring and aimed at him.

 

“Please, one at a time,” Dream pleaded, his soul felt like it beating out of his ribcage. Unused energy shooting through his body, begging to drag him away from the swarm of negative emotions hurled his way. “I can’t-”

 

They closed him in. Dream was cornered, their voices growing in numbers as more copies teleported to Dreamtale.

 

Fingers twitching, Dream tried to back away. “I know it’s terrifying but-” Dream’s back hit something, making his body freeze. Dream looked over his shoulder to see a tall, boarding, Underfell Sans. His teeth in a snarl as he was also asking thousands of questions. “But it’s…”

  
Dream tried to continue, he did. He felt like he was going to break down. He felt like all the air in the multiverse wouldn’t be enough. It was too much.

 

After taking on the role Ink had originally possessed was confusing and overwhelming. Dream was meant to be a shoulder to lean on. Someone to be able to confide in and trust. Not be able to answer all the multiverses problems.

 

How did Ink handle all of this? All those eyesockets on him, looking for answers Dream just couldn’t provide? It reminded Dream of when the villagers expected Dream to be their ongoing stream of happiness and not a monster with a soul.

 

“Stop…” Dream said, but it was drowned out by the onslaught on screams of fear. Fear, so much… “Please…” They were closing in. Were they getting closer? What were they saying? Dream can’t breathe.

 

Dream looked for an exit. Not seeing one, bodies pressed together. Trying to get to Dream. Dream had to remind himself they weren’t the villagers, they didn’t mean harm. That didn’t stop tears spilling from his eyesockets.

 

Leave, he needed to leave.

 

NOW.

 

Dream clenched his eyesockets shut, letting a porting appear beneath him. Taking him somewhere far from the mob.

  


* * *

 

 

Dream’s legs landed on the pavement of a ruin sidewalk. His back slamming into a wall with graffiti sprayed across it. Dream was clutching his head. Sobs wrecking through his body as he mentally begged for it to stop. For it to go away. It was too much. All too much!

 

How did Ink do this? Deal with everyone's needs and handle without a problem. Maybe being soulless helped Ink deal with the stress. Dream was the exact opposite of that! He was the guardian of positivity! Happiness, joy and all that bull.

 

Dream sniffed and tried to rub at the tears away with his sleeve. A hiccup leaving him. Dream was supposed to be there for others.

 

But he was a fuck up as always. He couldn’t protect his brother, he couldn’t see the truth about Error and now he couldn’t be there for the Sanses that needed him. What kind of guardian of positivity was he?

 

Dream laid his head back against the wall, eyesockets opening and staring up at the sky. He must have teleported to a universe above ground. There were rain clouds forming above him. The air chilly and the smell of rain in the air. The ground freshly wet from the rain. Dream must have missed the storm.

 

Dream wiped his face against, eyelights darting down. Trying to get ahold of his emotions. He slowly slid down the wall, letting himself hit the wet pavement under him. His shoulders slumped and shaking with each sharp intake of breath.

 

Dream laid his head on his knees, arm coming up and blocking most of his view but it helped stop the flow of tears. Dream couldn’t count how long he had been there. It was peaceful, well as peaceful it could be. He wasn’t quite ready to go back, not yet.

 

Dream wondered when it would be a good idea to go back when an unopened red and white box laid on the ground just by Dream’s feet. It was a wander he didn’t squish it when he teleported. Sniffling, Dream lowered his arm. His eyesight was slightly blurry.

 

Dream stared down at the packet of cigarettes. He remembers some of the Sanses and swap!Papyrus tend to smoke. Especially when they are stressed.

 

Did those really help?

 

Dream remembers Ink telling him about them. Bad side effects, but if they helped ease the stress. Was it worth it? If they helped, how could Dream say no? Dream huffed, reaching for the package and pulling one out. The smell of tobacco hitting Dream.

 

Dream stared at the cigarette with a glare, letting the pack fall back to the ground. One couldn’t hurt. If it turned out to help, Dream could help calm those Sanses down. If they didn’t, Dream wouldn’t think about it again.

 

Dream was about to find a way to light the cigarette when-

 

 **“What are you doing here?** ” Dream all but jumped in the air. Turning his head to meet tear streaked skull. It was Error. Error brilliant eyelights held concern in them. Watching Dream like he was a ticking time bomb. “ **You know those are bad for your magic, right?”**

 

Dream waved the unlit cigarette. “Just a thought,” His voice was raspy and raw from crying.

 

Why did Error care anyways? Dream didn’t know if he liked Error caring or not. In one hand, it made him feel better, happier, warmer to know he did. On the other hand, it made Dream feel weird. Dream didn’t know if it was a good weird or not.

 

Error shrugged his shoulders. **“Thoughts can turn to actions, actions can turn to habits** ,” Error stated simply, making his way to Dream. Error pointed to the cigarette, a curious frown on his face. “ **How** **_would_ ** **your magic react to those?”**

  
Dream frowned, haven't thought about that. Dream had only thought about the good side effects of a stress-free life. Not the effects could have on his magic. What would happen? If his positive magic became tainted...

 

Dream sighed and threw the cigarette to the side. “Didn’t truly think that far,” Error walked a little closer. Hands put in his pockets.

 

Error leaned his head to the side. An almost amused smirk flirting with his mouth.   **“They really have you stressed, huh?** ”

 

Dream frowned, shrugging his shoulders as he looked away. “They are scared,” Dream dismissed Error. Error made a noise, holding back a snort. Dream looked over his shoulders.

 

 **“I apologize,** ” Error said, “ **But avoiding my question by defending them isn’t a tactic I see most of the time** ,” Error ran his eyelights over Dream’s body. It caused Dream to flush. **“It’s usually the tactic of** **_blaming_ ** **the other party…” Error bopped his head in thought. “Also, a little threatening.”**

 

Dream sighed, hoping the blush on his face wasn’t as strong as he felt it was. He ran his hand over his skull. “That’s not who I am.” Dream stated.

 

Error shook his head. **“No, you are the guardian of positivity. Your tactic is to blame yourself for other’s mistakes and deal with it on your own** ,” Dream blinked up at the other. Error kept his smirk on his face. “ **Am I wrong?** ”

 

Dream wanted to let out a frustrated scream. How? “Yes, I am stressed. However, I-”

 

“ **You have thousands, if not millions, of monsters turning to you for help.”** Error cut him off. A knowing look in his eyelights. “ **No need to be ashamed with it being a lot.”** Error leaned against the wall, clasping his hands together. “ **Besides, you’re not the only one hiding from it,** ”

 

Dream shook his head in confusion. Raising a hand as he tried to get what was just said processed. “The Dark Sanses are turning to _you_? I thought Nightmare-”

 

 **“Your brother is a powerful figure for the dark Sanses,** ” Okay, what is with Error cutting Dream off? Dream pouted up at the other, a half glare on his face as Error continued on. “- **but the only part of the balance he can control is negativity.”**

 

Error smacked his nonexistent lips. Remorse in those beautiful multicolored eyelights that still haunt his dreams. **“They are worried but they don’t want anyone else to appear as weak** ,” Dream blinked up at him, eyesockets wide.

 

Shock washed over Dream, though he didn’t know why. “You’re destroying dark au’s as well?” Dream doesn’t recount seeing any of the dark Sanses flooding him with questions. Then again, why would they go to him? Nightmare and Error were the ones they trusted.   


**“Both Dark and Light need destruction.** ” Error said simply. “ **It shouldn’t be so surprising**.”

 

“You already… did it?” Dream wasn’t sure on how to go about it. Looking up at the towering monster. How does one talk about destroying universes? It was hard for Dream to comprehend this being an easy conversation for Error.

 

Error shrugged his shoulders. Focusing in on the far distances. “ **A lot of au’s need to be destroyed before all is well. I’m nowhere close to being even a tenth way done.** ” It amazed Dream when he saw the unfazed look in Error’s eyelights.

 

Error just shrugged his shoulders. Error slid down so he was sitting next ton Dream. The shoulders brushed together for a split second, glitches spreading across the others shoulder.

 

For the first time in forever, Dream saw the circles under Error’s eyesockets. The smile on his face looking a bit strained, genuine but not quite as real as it could be.

 

Dream squeezed his legs around his arms. Looking to his left as a blush spread across his cheeks. The words flew out of his mouth before he knew what he was doing. “Do you like hot chocolate?”  


Silence followed the question, quickly accompanied by an onslaught of rays of excitement and pure hope. Dream turned to look back to Error. Almost knocked over by the enthusiasm from Error.

  
**“I love chocolate!** ” Dream’s eyesockets wide as he stared at Error, a breathless laugh escaping him. “ **You got some?”**

 

Powerless to keep the giggles contained, Dream smiled and shook his head. Error’s face fell instantly, looking heartbroken and betrayed. It made the giggling from Dream worse. He covered his mouth to try and restrain them.

 

“But I do have some back home,” Hope struck Error’s face like lightning. It reminded Dream almost of a child.  “Want some?” Dream asked breathlessly. Error’s eyesockets widened.

 

“ **I could use the break,** ” Error said, the smile on his face was big. Reaching both his eyesockets, making Dream’s soul soar.

 

Dream stood and reached his hand down to Error. Error quirked a smirk, head tilted to the side. He reached up and grabbed Dream’s hand. Dream ignored the electric from the mere touch of hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship.


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Error have been spending more time together to the point. Error coming over every few days for some cocoa. Dream loved spending time with Error.

 

Dream learned quickly that Error was like a stray puppy. Once you invite Error Into your home and give him chocolate, he never leaves. Not that Dream minded. It was nice having company. Especially when they had some understanding of the pressure Dream was going through

 

Dream never thought he would come to like Error’s growing presence in his life. A year ago, if someone told Dream he would be drinking hot cocoa with Error and laughing, he would have assumed they lost it and gone to Ink.

 

Now, Dream couldn’t think of a better way to spend his days off. Just talking to Error seemed to ease his nerves in a way that use to be reserved for Nightmare. It was different, it was a good different.

 

Currently, Dream had his legs thrown over Error’s lap. It had taken a few weeks before Error was okay for Dream to do this. Even then, Dream’s legs thrown over his lap was about as much of a touch he could take.

 

The glitches that sped across the area they touch should hurt, but they were soothing for Dream in a weird way. Just the knowledge it was Error, kept the discomfort at bay. Was that weird? Dream didn’t know for sure. All he knew was that Error’s company made him feel lighter, happier than constant happiness that resided in his soul. Dream didn’t want to lose the real emotions.  

 

They both sat at Dream’s kitchen table. Morning light shining through the window. The warmth of the sun and Errors voice made this all feel like, well, a dream. Both had some cocoa and Error had an extra bar of chocolate.

 

Error had his own legs propped up on a kitchen chair. Trying to open a chocolate wrapper. A glare on his face as he pulled on the paper keeping him from his prize. Dream was leaning against his fist, smiling as he watched Error.

 

“You need help?” Dream asked, getting a twitch in Error’s eye socket. Error gave Dream a side way snare. A half-hearted one that made Dream giggle. “Error?”

 

Error shook his head, yanking on the wrapper harder. “ **I got it,** ” Dream prayed silently that Error didn’t yank too hard, accidentally hitting Dream in the process.

 

“You’re gonna hit me,” Dream said, slouching in his chair to get farther away from Error without moving.

 

Error scoffed. “ **Of course, I won’t,** ” Error almost looked insulted by the very idea.

 

“Error-”

 

“ **I got it!”**

 

“Glitchy, let me-”

 

“ **Mmf** !”   


“Error,” Dream’s laughing was getting worse. Error now resorted to trying to open the chocolate with his teeth. “You’re going to break your-”

 

The package ripped open the chocolate fell onto Dream’s kitchen table. A few chunks breaking off. The pure happiness on Error’s face when the chocolate was finally free from its confides was something that Dream wanted to take a picture of.

 

Dream grabbed one of the lone pieces of scattered chocolate and popped it into his mouth. Not missing the utter look of betrayal that splattered across Error’s face. Dream gave Error a cheeky grin as he chewed on the chocolate.

 

“ **Thief!”** Error cried out, pointing an accusing finger at Dream. Dream stuck his tongue out at his friend. _Stars, Dream was beginning to hate that word._

 

“I bought the chocolate,” Dream reminded, wiggling in his seat. Error gave a pout and took a bite from his chocolate bar. Why was his pout so adorable? It really shouldn’t be that cute on him. It wasn’t fair!

 

“ **And you gave it to me…** ” Error grumbled out, taking a piece and dunking it into his cocoa. Dream giggled, leaning in slightly closer to the other. Relishing in the wave of Error’s aura’s echoing to him. 

 

Getting his cup and taking a sip of his hot cocoa. "So how is, fixing the balance going on your end?" Dream was still off when it came to asking about that, but he found a way to word it. Dream didn't miss how Error froze, a frown on his face. Dream _did_ miss how Error flinched.

 

“ **Ink seems to think it is working.”** Error stated, hand holding onto Dream’s leg. Giving it a soft rub unconsciously. **“He even offered to make some larger au's to help place many of the copies into** .” Error winced, cracking his head to the side in thought. **“Could work, but he seems hesitant to even try creating anything**.”

 

Dream had to do a double take. Swallowing his cocoa, a dark feeling poking at his soul. Error had spoken to Ink? Since when...

 

“You’re talking to Ink?” Dream asked slowly, staring at the forced destroyer as he munched on the chocolate bar. Something hot and possessive poked at his soul. Dream calmly took a drink of his hot cocoa. The burning liquid did nothing for him.

 

Error shrugged, pulling the candy sent from heaven back. **“Whether anyone, me definitely included, likes it or not,”**  Error placed the chocolate down and looked up at Dream. “ **Ink and I are tied to each other. We are both the balance and needed.”**

 

 **“Maybe Inky and I can finally come to a conclusion on how to run things.”** Error shrugged his shoulders. “ **As much as I would like to avoid the rainbow asshole, I can’t. Besides...”** Error eyelights downcasted. Error broke off a piece of the chocolate and threw it in his mouth. “ **Everyone is turning their back on Ink. No one, including Ink, should feel that way...I know that feeling all too well,** ”

 

Dream breathed out of his nose. Eyesockets closing as the burning emotion was replaced and his soul was anchored down with guilt. Dream tried his best to be there for Ink, but with all the changes it had been hard to even find a day to himself.

 

If it wasn’t for Error keeping him sane, Dream didn’t know what he would do. He really needed to become a better friend and guardian. “I should see him more,” Dream admitted. “How has he been?”

 

 **“Ink is fine from what I can tell.”** Error waved off Dream’s concerns. **“Remember, he is emotionless.”**   


Dream rolled his eyelights. “Not completely.” Error shrugged, not caring much for the topic at hand. Dream picked at his sleeves. Dream bit his tongue and looked away. “Do you…” Dream cleared his throat and averted his eyes from the destroyer. “Do you see him a lot?”

 

Error shrugged his shoulders again. Looking confused. **“I don’t have a good perspective of time. I see him when I can,”**

 

Error looked around him **“I’ve been here for a few days right?”** Error joked, his eyelights sparkling with humor.

 

Dream snorted. Shaking his head. “Nope, a few years. Please, leave.” Dream clasped his hands together. Giving the other a fake plead despite the small smile on his skull that said otherwise.

 

Error laughed. A real, perfect, laugh. Eyesockets clenching shut as his body shook with each laugh. **“Yeah, right. You would be lost if I left,”** He joked, holding onto his non-existent stomach.

 

Dream agreed. He would be lost if it wasn’t for Error’s company and help. Dream doesn’t know what he would be doing if it wasn’t for Error. Panicking and having a breakdown over everything. Feeling like the world was breaking down. Error kept him steady and safe. Made him feel happy and stable.

 

Dream wandered if Error felt the same. “I would be,” Dream’s voice was softer than it probably should have been when regarding a friend. But he couldn’t help it. Dream raised his foot up and gave Error’s chin a slight kick. Error’s nose scrunched up and pushed Dream’s foot away.

 

When he did so, he yawned. Dream was so tempted to stick his foot in Error’s mouth, but that would be rude. “Tired?” Dream asked.

 

 **“Yeah, been working more lately and I haven’t been able to sleep as much,** ” He confessed, flicking at Dream’s feet. Dream kicked at Error’s feet. Taking a sip from his cocoa.

 

“Yeah, I bet Nightmare’s place isn’t all too quiet.” Dream joked, thinking of all the dark sanses causing mischief and chaos all hours of the day. Dream wishes his brother was okay with his presences enough to visit. It seemed like fun, but too much at a certain point.

 

Error leaned back in his chair, his hand tapping at the table. “ **I rarely stay at Nightmare’s**.” Error admitted with a neutral look on his face.

 

“Oh, where _do_ you stay?” Dream questioned, tilting his head to the side. Dream felt a little hope blossoming in his soul. If Error didn’t stay with Nightmare, maybe Dream could visit him. They could possibly spend more time together. Though, that hope wilted when Error just shrugged.

 

“Error,” Dream started slowly. Removing his feet from Error’s lap, not missing the way Error twitched to bring them back into his lap. “Don’t you have a place to live?” Dream asked Error. Shock and sympathy echoed in Dream.   


Error just shrugged his shoulders, not looking bothered by Dream’s shock. “ **I got the anti-void.”**

 

Dream shook his head. “That’s not exactly...a place to live,” Dream said. Dream stared at Error, hand twitching to grab ahold of Error’s hand. He wanted to intertwine his fingers with Error’s. However, he knew the boundaries set in stone. Boundaries he needed to respect.

 

But, there was something…

 

“Error, what if you lived here?” Dream asked, scooting his chair closer to his friend. “You are already here a lot. I got an extra room and it would be better than the anti-void?”

  
Error froze. His eyelights disappearing from his eyesockets and glitched exploded across his body. Dream frowned, flinching. “You don’t have too!”

 

 **“You trust me enough to live here?”** Error’s eyelights were still gone. The static in his voice getting worse. Dream tilted his head to the side. Did he trust the former enemy to live with him? No, not former enemy, Error. Did Dream trust Error enough to live with him?

  
Dream slowly nodded his head, giving Error a reassuring smile. “Of course! You’re my friend!” The word ‘friend’ felt like poison on Dream’s tongue. A stab in his soul as he tried to not let it show.

 

When Error didn’t reply, Dream smirked and leaned in closer. “There will be more hot cocoa…” If there was a purr in his tone, Dream didn’t notice. Error’s eyelights appeared in their sockets, Dream almost expected to hear a sound effect with how fast they came back.   


**“Fine, but only for the cocoa.** ”

 

Dream giggled, covering his mouth. Happiness flooding his soul and for once, Dream couldn’t tell if it was from Error or himself. As long as they were together, Dream doesn’t think he could feel anything but happy.


	4. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream begins to doubt he has a place in Error's life

“Are you sure about this?” Dream asked, tugging on his gloves. Negativity was washing over Dream like a tidal wave.

 

Error had insisted on Dream coming to the au where Nightmare and his crew were hiding out. _(one of the skeleton kids was having a birthday party. Error was insisting on Dream to go with him)_ The Dark Sanses and Light Sanses made somewhat of an alliance. Dream was still iffy on it, not wanting to make a scene.

 

Error nodded his head. “ **Trust me,** ” Error said, standing in front of the portal to Nightmare’s au. “ **I already talked to him. He wasn’t exactly happy but he didn’t say ‘no’**.” Dream deadpanned, a sigh of disbelief leaving him.

 

Of course, Error probably just told Nightmare that he was going to bring Dream and his brother just freaked out and didn’t comprehend what he said. Error must have taken that to his advantage and went ahead with his idea. Dream snickered to himself. At least Nightmare and Error got along to some degree.

 

Error held out his arm, offering it to the guardian of positivity. Dream blushed, giving Error an appreciative smile and wrapped his arm around Error’s. Error kept as much distance between them. Nonetheless, Dream still saw the glitches on the areas they did touch. With a stolen breath and clenched eyesockets, they went through the portal to Nightmare's universe.

  


Dream could hear birds chirping, wind whistling a soft toon around him. Dream swallowed and opened his eyes. The world around them was drastically different than what Dream thought it would be. It wasn’t dark or gloomy. The morning sun was beginning to rise, morning dew on freshly cut grass in the air. Most monsters were still inside. Most Sanses not wanting to come out of their house until it was well into the afternoon.

 

Though there was some out, minding their own business or off to missions. Many of them that were out, was staring at Dream. Like he was a target, something to attack. Dream didn't blame them. He was on the opposite side for a long time. Habits could be hard to break and trusting Dream to not hurt them was probably a big thing to ask. 

 

If it wasn't for Error beside him, Dream was sure he would be dust. 

 

Swallowing, Dream reluctantly removed his arm from Error's. Letting the glitches that surrounded his touch disappear. Dream dusted non-existent dirt off his chest. Holding onto his own arm, which was a poor imitation of Error's, Dream blinked at his surroundings.

 

Dream opened his mouth to ask Error where they go from there when a high pitched giggle rang through the air. 

 

“Error!” A small horrortale Papyrus came running full speed at them. Big round pink glasses mirrored the child’s face with three daisies on the top left corner of the glasses. Freckles splattered like paint across the small skeleton's skull. Wearing a pretty salmon colored dress that poofed out at the body. Pink and red braces on their crooked teeth. In short, Dream couldn't think of the small Papyrus as anything _but_ adorable. “You made it!”

 

Error picked the smaller one up. A fond look spreading across his face as he held the other. “ **Hey, Sweetness!** ” Error balanced the child in his arms. “ **Happy birthday, Little terror!”**

 

The papyrus, Sweetness, hugged Error’s chest. Not quite being able to wrap their small arms around Error’s torso yet. Sweetness began to go on a tirade about his day and how much he missed the destroyer.

 

Dream watched from his spot, arms clasped together. Smiling fondly at the two at his side. If there was ever a time Dream wish he had his camera…

  
Sweetness finally noticed the light Sans standing next to Error. Their small eyesockets narrowing in distrust and fear.  Sweetness cuddled further into Error’s chest, keeping their eyes locked on Dream.

 

“Error,” The destroyer frowned from the scared tone in the child’s voice. Sweetness pointed his finger to Dream as subtle as he knew how.  Sweetness’s grip on Error’s shirt tightening with every second. “Who is that?”

  
Error turned to look at Dream. A smile replaced the frown. Error turned his attention back to Sweetness. “ **That is my friend, Dream.”** Error then booped Sweetness’s nose. Getting the smaller to wrinkle their nose from the action. **“Don’t worry, he won’t hurt ya.”** Error looked over his shoulder to Dream. **“He’s one of mine,”**

 

Dream tried his best to make himself look small for Sweetness. The last thing he wanted was to scare a kid on their birthday. Was he really that bad in the Dark Sanses eyes?

 

Sweetness nodded their head but still appear cautious. Error noticed and gave the other a small bounce, stealing their attention with ease. “ **Hey, where is all the cake I was promised, huh?** ”

 

Sweetness’s face light up like a Christmas tree. Wiggling in Error’s hold to get down. Only to snatch at Error’s arm once Sweetness made it to the ground. Pulling the taller into a direction littered with balloons.

 

“This way!” Sweetness cried out, the grin on their face outshined any star in Outertale. Error looked back to Dream as he was dragged off by Sweetness. Dream gave Error a smile. Amused by the actions.

 

When Error disappeared behind the doors. Dream had to look around himself. There wasn’t many dark Sanses or Papyruses out and about but the ones that were was watching Dream with a glare.

 

Dream gave them a small wave, unsure of what to do with himself. He couldn’t stay in the open, so the logical option would be to follow Error. But what if Dream freaked out any more kids?

 

Dream wanted to scream. He wasn't supposed to scare kids off, it wasn’t in his code to be something scary. But the light was scary to those of the dark. Children of the dark were no different. Did Dream really want to ruin a kids birthday party?

  
_Dream knew he shouldn’t have come._

 

 **“Dream,** ” Dream’s eyelights meet Error’s bright multicolored ones. Error had opened the door and was peeking his head around it. Curiosity and worry in those eyelights that still haunt Dream’s fantasies. _“_ **You coming?** ”

 

Dream hesitated. He wanted to say yes, he wanted to follow Error to the end.  However, he wasn’t sure he should. Dream blinked, eyelights going to where the portal once been. “I…”

 

The eyelights of the others felt harsher with Error back.

 

Error walked out the door and made his way to Dream. Error grabbed Dream’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. His eyelights searching Dream’s. Dream fought the heat that rushed to his face. Averting his eyelights from Error’s. **“Hey,”** Dream took a risk and looked at Error. **“-is everything alright?”**

 

Looking into those eyelights, Dream couldn’t think of anything wrong in the world. Dream nodded his head. “Yeah,” Dream tried to sound convincing. Rather difficult with Error so close. “I’m just nervous,”

  
It wasn’t a lie.

 

Error dropped his hand from Dream’s face and re-establishing some distance between them. Making Dream yearn to close it. “Okay. Want to hold onto me?” Error once again offered his arm to Dream.

  
Dream looked at the arm. Without much thought, Dream circled his arm around Error’s. Letting the other’s aura wash over him. With Error by his side, Dream didn’t feel so hopeless in this world.   


* * *

 

The party was surprisingly going well. The kids all huddled near Error, even if Dream had been near. Though, if Dream was further away, he noticed how more outgoing and carefree they acted. Error ended up wearing a party hat, three technically but they were tied together because Sweetness thought it wasn't pretty enough. So, Sweetness got three more and put them on Error's head. All this went smoothingly once Dream was a few feet away from them.

 

It surprisingly didn’t hurt as bad as Dream thought it would. Not when the smile on Error’s face was one Dream would remember for the next few centuries to come.

 

So, Dream now resided near the food table, watching a bunch of kids basically tackle Error to the ground. Sweetness leading the charge, their dress flowing with every bounce. The laughs and shrieks that echoed through the room were adorable on many levels.

 

Dream didn’t hold back any laughs as Error fell to the ground. Ten, if not fifteen, kids hitting him with rubber swords.

 

Error looked so happy, surrounded by the young dark Sanses. The children clearly looked up to Error in many ways. The joy and admiration in their eyelights were genuine. Error had such a way with kids.

 

Dream couldn’t help but think this was were Error belonged. Surrounded by monsters that love and care for him, monsters that didn’t fear him.

 

If this was where he belonged, where did that leave Dream in Error’s life? Dream wasn’t trusted or liked here. The only reason why Dream was even allowed here is that he was with Error. Dream couldn’t ask Error to be his knight in shining armor against the monsters Error cares for. It wouldn’t be fair to make him choose.

 

Nonetheless, Dream didn’t want to give up on his relationship, whether it was platonic or not, with Error so easily. Error was important to Dream. Dream wanted Error to be happy. Even if that meant Dream couldn't be apart of the aftermath. Dream was going to cherish every moment with Error that he could get. 

 

“You’re absolutely hopeless,”  


Dream didn't expect the voice, but it didn't frighten him. Not when he recognized the voice. Dream looked over his shoulder, eyelights meeting Nightmare’s. Nightmare looked bored and absolutely done with all the world's shit. Nightmare himself was keeping a close eye on the children. As if on alert for a coming threat that would ruin the party...Dream betraying Error in another sense of the word. Dream blinked, staring at Nightmare.

 

When did Nightmare get here? 

 

“Excuse me?” Dream asked, turning to completely face his brother.

 

Nightmare rolled his eyelight, finally meeting Dream's stare. “Error,” Nightmare nodded his head to the destroyer. “You’re hopeless when it comes to him.”  

 

Dream began to pout, only for Nightmare to scoff. “Don’t give me that pout, Dream,” Nightmare growled. “You’re not good at hiding your emotions and you’re pretty fucking gone with him at this point,”  

 

Dream didn’t pout. Instead, he turned his attention back to Error. “It doesn’t matter if I am or not,” Dream retorted.

 

“Because he is the destroyer?” Nightmare asked. His voice low and dark, daring Dream to state that it was so. However, Dream shook his head. Dream never knew how protective Nightmare seemed of Error. Nice to know now though. “Then why?”  


Dream had many reasons that he and Error didn’t belong together. So, simply, Dream turned his head to look at his brother. “It’s hopeless, pointless.” Dream let out a sigh. “Whether I wanted to or not, Error and I are just not meant for one another.” Dream shrugged, looking back to the monster that captured his soul. “I accepted my fate.”

 

Nightmare began to make his way to Dream. Slowly but surely, his footsteps could be heard over the sound of the kids playing. “Error tell you this himself?”  


Dream shook his head. “No,”

 

“Then how do you know?” Nightmare pressed. Nightmare was now standing next to him. His front facing Dream. “How do you know that he thinks the same?” Dream wanted to groan. Instead, Dream hardens his expression.

 

“Nightmare, please. Drop it,” Dream let his eyesockets meet Nightmares. They stared at each other for a while. It’s been decades since he got to be this close to his brother without them fighting. Well, not fighting physically.

 

To the naked eye, the two of them appeared to be just staring at each other. Seeing whatever their imagination could think up in this situation. ~~' _Seeing them lovingly stare at eachother in disbelief'_ could be a possibility~~. In reality, Nightmare and Dream were having an entire argument with their eyelights. _(even decades apart couldn’t compare to the centuries under that tree)._ Not noticing their arrangement catching the eye of Error. 

 

**“What’s going on?”**

  
Dream jumped, looking over his shoulder to Error. Error was eyeing the two of them. Dream gave his brother aside glare before giving Error a smile. **“** Nothing, I was just leaving.”

 

Dream brushed past his brother, hearing an annoyed sigh from the guardian of negativity in the process. Error eyelights batted between the two of them. Dream tried to keep his smile, reassuring his friend as he made his way past him.

  
Only for Error to reach out and stopped him in his tracks. Error kept his eyelights on Nightmare as he said, **“I’ll... take you home,”** Error turned to make eye contact with Dream, a smile on his face.

 

Dream pulled his arm from Error’s, ignoring the slightly confused look flashing in Error’s eyelights. “I’d appreciate that.”.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is an eight-year-old version Sugar. They are adorable and I will fight you for them. 
> 
> ...I plead the fifth to the rest though.


	5. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is determined to Keep his feelings a secret and make a barrier between him and Error. but Error can read Dream better than Dream realized.

Ever since the party, Dream made sure to keep his respective distance from Error.

 

If Error was on the couch, Dream was in the armchair. If they were in the kitchen at the table, Dream sat on the opposite side. When Error came home from destroying the copied au’s, Dream was off to consult with the new merged au’s. Dream made sure they weren't in the same room for more than three hours.

 

Dream needed to make sure there was a distance between them. Dream couldn’t fall any harder for the former Destroyer than he already has! Error had his place in the world and Dream just didn’t belong there.

 

Dream didn't want Error to be forced to choose between him or the life Error has. It wasn't right! Dream accepted his fate for him and Error to only be friends. He needed to reinforce that!

 

Despite the sudden distance, Dream made sure not to be so far apart that they couldn’t be friends. They still had dinner together. Normally topped off with some type of chocolate dessert. They played video games together, normally PVP. Error even was teaching Dream to knit.

 

One of Dream's favorite activities was reading to each other. Each would pick out a book they liked and read to the other. It was soothing. Dream could listen to Error's voice for day's on end. It made him feel whole. Which is why it was the only activity Dream put an end too. He couldn't risk it. 

 

Error didn’t know of Dream’s feelings and that is how Dream wanted it to stay. Dream wasn’t going to hold on to feelings that were unrequited. Dream didn’t want to let go of his love for Error though. It felt too amazing to love Error; But it seemed to be the only way for Dream to hold onto the other in some way or form.

 

Currently, Dream was curled up on the armchair. A blanket that Error knitted wrapped around his body. The television was on. It was playing a new special from Undernovela. Error was wrapped in a blanket watching it with unmoved interest. Error was so cute when he got wrapped up in Undernovela. Well, when he got wrapped up in anything really.

 

Dream was trying to watch the show, but his eyelights kept getting dragged from the television to Error. Error wasn’t paying the golden skeleton much attention. So, it’s not like Dream would get caught looking at Error, right?

 

Sighing, Dream cuddled deeper into the chair. The white leather cool against his bones.

 

They have been in the same room for two hours, thirty-three minutes and twenty seconds. So Dream only had twenty-six minutes and forty seconds left with Error. Was Dream crazy? He felt like it. He couldn’t help but dread the moment the three hours was up. He was only hurting himself by doing this.

 

The minutes sped by fastly. A minute feeling like a second. Undernovela now a dull, static noise in the background to Dream; But Error's laugh and giggles like bells to the guardian. 

 

Error burst out laughing at some part of the show. His eyesockets shutting, nose wrinkling in the most adorable way. Dream let out his own giggle, not completely forced. It was had to keep a straight face when Error looked so cute.

 

With dread, Dream looked to the clock. He had ten minutes left now. Dream resisted the urge to look back to Error and just basked in the other's aura. While it being negative, it was soothing. Dream wiggled in his spot, eyelights darting to the clock once again. 

 

 **“Are you comfortable over there?”** Dream cursed his luck and look at Error. Error hadn’t looked away from the screen, but his head was tilted in Dream’s directions. Letting the other know he was listening if Dream spoke. “ **I don't get why you won't seat over here, y** **ou’re bent in half and keep wiggling**.”

 

Dream froze. “You can see me?” He squeaked out. Error raised an eyebrow and nodded his head. “This entire time?”  
  
“ **Yeah** ,” The show went to commercials, Error turned to meet Dream’s eyelights. His multicolored eyelights accusing. “ **You’re in my peripheral vision,** ” Error claimed, leaning his back against the couch. “ **You keep looking at me and moving around** ,”

 

A Christmas tree’s star couldn’t shine brighter than the blush on Dream’s face. His eyesockets were wide. Soul stuttering like a lawnmower. “I…” Dream moved to sit up, eyes darting to the clock and back to Error.

  
“ **Three hours isn’t up yet,** ” Error informed. Eyelights emotionless as he watched Dream’s movements. Dream felt his soul drop to the ground. Eyesockets widen more, biting his tongue. “ **So** ,” Dream dreaded what Error would say next. _**“Are you okay?”**_

Dream blinked. Needing a second to gather his thoughts. Error knew. Of course, Error flipping knew! Why didn’t he say anything before? Maybe he agreed with Dream on some level…

 

“I…” Swallowing his nerves, Dream flashed a smile to Error. “I’m going to go get some cocoa,” Dream pulled the cover off his body and stood. Disregarding Error starting to lean forward, his brilliant eyelights gone out. Dream stretched his body. Keeping up his happy mask.

 

“Want some?” Dream asked as he stopped stretching. Taking a few steps to go to the kitchen. Keeping eye contact in an attempt to prove something to Error. Dream didn’t make it three steps before Error grabbed Dream’s arm.

 

Dream stopped, his smile faltering. Dream yanked on his arm, a feasible attempt to get his arm out of Error’s grip. Error’s eyelights snapped back, his stare maddening. Error yanked him back onto the couch and into his arms. Dream squeaked and landed in Error’s lap. Error flinched from the contact, stiffening. Dream rambled out apologies and tried to get out of Error’s lap. However, Error’s hold on him was strong.

 

The glitches were going haywire across Error. Making Dream all the more desperate to get out of the arms of the other. The glitches had to be hurting Error! However, Error tightened his grip. Not letting the other free. When the glitches finally decreased, Error wrapped his arms around Dream’s body. Nuzzling his head into Dream’s neck. Dream’s face was a bright yellow.

 

“ **I don’t know why you have been avoiding me,** ” Error started, eyes trained on the screen. _(Undernovela coming back on)_ His voice, deep and quiet. Like a broken melody meant for only one person. It made Dream's go crazy. Dream looked down, hand clenching on Error’s jacket sleeve. “ **But you’re not getting rid of me that easily,** ”

 

Dream stared at the television. Dream couldn’t decide if he should deny the accusations or joke it off. So, Dream wiggled in Error’s hold. Tilted his head to the side, letting Error nuzzle in deeper as Dream relaxed in his hold. 

 

Dream will let himself have this moment for now. Just this moment. Tomorrow, Dream will go back to creating a barrier between them. Error didn’t need to know of his feelings. Error didn’t need to choose between Dream and the Dark Sanses. Dream just needed to keep his feelings for Error a secret.

 

But tonight, he was in Error’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these are matching with the prompts, are they? oh well


End file.
